Powerpuff Fluff
by Kitty17794
Summary: Buttercup and Bubbles are always fighting, Blossom is getting annoyed by it, and also is worried about their overload of work. What can Professor and three animals do? [Status: H]
1. Problems

The city of Townsville….  
  
"Professor!" cried Bubbles. It was a regular day at the home of the famous Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles flew into the lab. Bubbles wore a blue dress with her yellow hair in pigtails. "Professor! Buttercup took Octi!" she cried flying into Professor's lap. "Now, now Bubbles. Maybe it's time you gave up Octi…" "Nooooo! No, No, no!" she cried turning on the waterworks to fullspeed. "Ok, ok." he laughed. "I don't see anything funny about it." Bubbles sobbed. "What's going on everyone?" a voice chirped. Blossom flew in. The PPG leader, Blossom bore a pink dress like the other girls, and wore a rather large bow on her head. Her reddish hair was put up in a heart beret. "I heard Bubbles scream." Before Professor could explain, Bubbles cried, "Buttercup took my Octi!" Blossom frowned, then flew over to embrace her hovering sister. "Why don't you…" Blossom started. Bubbles growled. "No! I won't give him up! Octi is my friend!" Blossom and Professor sighed as Bubbles flew out angrily.   
  
*Powerpuff Dining Room*  
  
"Dinner!" Blossom called. Buttercup flew in chasing Bubbles. Buttercup was sporting a green dress and her hair was the way it always was, short. "Professor! Help! Buttercup is chasing me!" Bubbles cried. Professor walked in with his newspaper. Looking from Blossom hovering over the table with a bottle of soda, to Bubbles crying on the floor, then to a laughing Buttercup. "QUIET!" he shouted. The only noise was Bubbles' sobs. "Sit!" he ordered. Plop! Plop! Plop! Professor calmly sat and began to serve the food, the girls watching him carefully. After passing out the chicken, Professor said, "We need to talk." The girls listened intently. "We have to discuss Bubbles, Buttercup, and Octi." Bubbles and Buttercup looked down. "Well Professor, we could always…" began Blossom. Professor shushed her. "I propose that all three of you get your own pet and…" before he could finish, the girls cried out, "Hurray!" "You mean it?" asked Blossom. "Really?" said Buttercup. "Bunnies! Doggies! Kitties!" sand Bubbles. "Now girls, before you get too excited, I need to say what I was going to say." The girls plopped back down from the ceiling where they had jumped up to when they heard Professor's news. "Now, this is a experiment… if this does not help, the animals will have to go…" "Professor." the girls groaned. "Well, we don't have to try…" said the Professor. "We want to!" the girls said. "Ok then, Blossom do the dishes." Blossom flew to the kitchen in a hurry. "Bubbles, clean the counters." Bubbles followed Blossom. "Buttercup…" "I know I know, sweep." she answered flying out. Professor sighed, then called, "Blossom!" Blossom stuck her head in. "Yes Professor?" "Blossom, it may help to take the dishes with you." he said pointing to the dishes on the table. "Oh yeah…" Blossom said sheepishly. She grabbed the dishes and flew back to the kitchen. Professor sighed, then folded up his newspaper. He walked into the kitchen. Bubbles was wiping the counters. "Bubbles dear… it might help if you got that cloth wet." he said. Bubbles had been using a dry cloth! She turned a deep red. "Yea… good idea." She flew to the sink. Professor turned his attention to Buttercup, whom was sweeping dust under the doormat. She happened to look up at Professor, who was watching her. She sighed, and swept it out and began to sweep it into a pile. Bubbles had managed to get her cloth wet, (well, a little too wet) and was wiping the counter. The rag slipped out off her hand and it fell to the floor. Buttercup backed up to sweep some more, and she slipped on the cloth, spinning right though her pile of dust, sending it all though the room. "Ack!" coughed Blossom. "I can't breathe!" cried Bubbles. As soon as the dust settled, the girls looked at Bubbles. "BUBBLES!" they laughed. All three of them were covered in dust. "Maybe you three better go get a bath while I clean up, and then we can go down to the lab." said the Professor. "Why are we going to the lab?" asked Blossom. The Professor smiled. "You'll see."  
  
  
  
*The Bathroom*  
  
"What do you think he's up to?" asked Blossom while pouring soap bubbles into the tub. "Kitties, puppies, squirrels, bunnies, birdies, fishes, and bats!" sang Bubbles. Blossom and Buttercup exchanged looks, then returned to preparing the tub. Buttercup was throwing every toy she could find into the tub and Bubbles was arranging a bathing cap on Octi's head. Blossom turned the water off. "Any ideas?" she asked her sisters. Buttercup and Bubbles threw their stockings and dresses at Blossom in response and jumped into the tub. Blossom sighed as she removed the clothes from her head and folded them and put them away. She took her own dress off and did the same. She hovered over the bathtub and then did a cannonball in. "Maybe Professor is giving our pets some Chemical X!" said Buttercup rubbing her eyes. "I don't think so…" replied Blossom. BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! The girls stared at the phone. "As soon as we get in, they call us!" Blossom said flying out and wrapping a towel around herself. She picked up the phone. "Hello? Hi mayor! You can't open your what?" asked Blossom. Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged looks. "You can't open your pickle jar? ASK MISS BELLUM TO DO IT!" said Blossom slamming down the phone. "Blossom!" Bubbles cried. Blossom hovered back to the tub. "Sorry, they just…" "Ask us to do everything for them." finished Buttercup. Buttercup knew how Blossom felt. So did Bubbles. "Well, we are their superheroes." Bubbles said. "I know Bubbles, but they can't ask us to do everything for them." Blossom replied quietly. The girls were soon lost in thought. "Girls! Time to get out!" Professor called. The girls didn't even hear him. Knock Knock. No reply. KNOCK KNOCK! Still no reply. Professor walked into the bathroom. "Ahhh!" cried the girls. "Ahhh!" cried Professor. "Ahhh! Get out!" the girls cried. Professor ran out. The girls stared at each other. "Can't he knock?" 


	2. Pets

*Professor's lab*  
  
"Hurry Professor!" called the girls dragging him down the stairs. Professor laughed. He went to his bookshelf and retrieved a book. Blossom read the cover. "How I did it.." Professor opened the book and set it on the table. Bubbles looked at the page. "How to make the perfect little girls.. Professor… I thought we were going to buy animals!" Professor laughed. "Why buy them when you can make them?" he asked. The girls smiled. "Ok.." Professor said. He looked at the book. "Instead of Sugar…." "How bout doggie treats?" asked Bubbles flying out the window. She brought back a bag of dog treats and threw them in. Professor nodded. "Now we need.. Spice!" Buttercup nodded. She flew upstairs and came back with a steak. She threw it in as Professor cried, "Buttercup! That was tomorrow's.. dinner." He sighed. "Now we need everything nice." he said looking at the girls. They were gone! Blossom came back with a cat book. Buttercup came back with bones. Bubbles brought some ribbons. The girls threw their stuff into the pot. "The last thing is to accidentally add Chemical X.." said Professor. The four slowly turned their gaze to the bottle of Chemical X on the shelf. Blossom hovered over and picked it up. Returning to the pot, she tried to swallow a giggle. "Look! It's a bottle of Chemical X!" she said sarcastically. Bubbles giggled. "Yep.. And I think you better be careful Blossom!" "I am gonna hit you Blossom!" said Buttercup knocking the bottle out of Blossom's hands. "Oh no." they all said. They quickly stared into the bubbling pot. KABOOOM! They were all knocked backwards. Blossom rubbed her head. "Oww…" She looked up, then jumped up and floated in the air. "Wow! Professor, you really did it!" she said amazed. Floating above the pot were 3 animals. A dog, a cat, and a tiger. Blossom hugged the dog. "hey there girl!" she said petting her. Buttercup examined the tiger grinning. "Awesome." Bubbles grabbed the cat and hugged her. "Cute Kitty Kitty!" she exclaimed. The Professor smiled. "What are you going to name them girls?" Blossom looked at her dog, then smiled. "Ginger!" Bubbles thought for a second then hugged the cat again. "Fluffy" Buttercup rolled her eyes. "That is a boring name." "No it's not!" Bubbles said covering Fluffy's ears. Buttercup smiled. "My tiger is named Bruce." Bubbles and Blossom looked at her. "It's a GIRL!" They said. Buttercup sighed. "Fine Fine. Her name is Bill. Short For…Billina." Blossom shrugged. "Alright" The girls giggled and took their pets upstairs to get ready for bed. 


End file.
